


Welcome, Mr...

by letmefly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Valinor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Ostatni statek odpływa ze Śródziemia do Valinoru. Jakie niespodzianki czekają w tym lepszym miejscu na utrudzonego życiem Bilbo?





	Welcome, Mr...

**Author's Note:**

> Łatka do kanonu. Wydarzenia po "Władcy Pierścieni".  
> .  
> Fanfic pierwotnie opublikowany 29.01.2015 na ulf-stories.blogspot.com

¤

Był już stary i wiedział, że nadchodzi jego czas. Właśnie wtedy dostał niespodziewaną wiadomość, iż elfowie uhonorowali go miejscem na ostatnim statku wyruszającym do Valinoru. Opuszczali Śródziemie, aby już nigdy nie powrócić, a on jako bardzo zasłużony hobbit otrzymał ten zaszczyt ujrzenia Srebrnych Wzgórz wraz z nimi. Powiedział mu o tym Gandalf, który pewnego dnia wpadł z odwiedzinami. Jak się dowiedział, on także wyruszał w tę ostatnią podróż, gdyż jako mag wypełnił swoją misję. W Śródziemiu zapanował pokój. Nastały rządy ludzi. Przeminęły czasy innych ras.

\- Odpoczniesz, Bilbo - powiedział Czarodziej, kiedy tego pamiętnego popołudnia siedzieli na ławce przed jak zwykle zadbaną norka hobbita paląc fajki. - Valinor wróci ci czas, w którym byłeś młody i zdrowy. A to cudowna kraina, tam powiedzmy, że przeżyjesz jeszcze więcej przygód. Które będą trwać i trwać.

\- Wiesz przecież, Gandalfie, że nie jestem w stanie odmówić Elrondowi. Chociaż smuci mnie, że muszę zostawić te wszystkie drogie mojemu sercu miejsca, ale tyle już przeżyłem... Co mi szkodzi zobaczyć jeszcze trochę - zaśmiał się dobrodusznie siwowłosy Bilbo.

Mimo to coś w jego sercu drżało ze strachu. Od czasu powrotu z Rivendell nie opuszczał Shire na krok. Coraz częściej także wchodził na swój pagórek po najłagodniejszej części zbocza i siadał pomiędzy korzeniami dębu, którego zasadził tutaj z żołędzia zabranego z ogrodu Beorna.

Zaraz...ile to już lat?

68? 70? 75?

Czas.

_Żelazo w proch zmieni._

_Piach zrobi z kamieni._

Czas.

Na nim również odcisnął swoje piętno. Dąb zapuścił grube, potężne korzenie w głąb górki. Z każdym kolejnym żołędziem pojawiającym się na gałęziach zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze. Jak długo jeszcze może żyć z pustką w sercu. Jak wiele razy jeszcze będzie budzić się z nieprzemijającym uczuciem tęsknoty mając w pamięci spojrzenie tych niebieskich jak ocean oczu? Bilbo tak bardzo chciał jeszcze choć raz utonąć w ich blasku, w ich głębi. Ale to nie było możliwe. Przecież tam był, widział dokładnie moment, w którym te oczy się zamykały, aby już nigdy się nie otworzyć. Czasami to wspomnienie nawiedzało go w koszmarach i wyrywał się ze snu zlany potem. Wtedy znów czuł się tak, jakby utracił wszystko.

 

¤

Do drogi przygotował się dobrze. Nerwowo kręcił się po swoim domku zbierając najważniejsze dla siebie przedmioty. Pewnego dnia Frodo, który od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się niepodobnie do siebie, przyszedł do jego sypialni, kiedy był zajęty pakowaniem swoich drogocennych map. W ręku trzymał małe zawiniątko.

\- Wujku - Bilbo aż podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu. Odwrócił się znad niewielkiego stosiku pergaminów. - Widziałem, jak pakujesz wszystkie pamiątki. Pomyślałem, że to też powinieneś mieć.

To mówiąc Frodo rozłożył materiał który trzymał w rękach. Mithril. Kamizelkę tę ofiarował swojemu siostrzeńcowi w Rivendell. Przez ten cały czas nie myślał o niej. Zapomniał. Jak mógł zapomnieć? Delikatnie, jakby z namaszczeniem chwycił niesamowitą materię w dłonie. I wtedy stało się coś, co nigdy nie miało prawa się stać. Przez te wszystkie lata Bilbo pilnował się, aby tylko nie dawać swojemu krewniakowi powodów do zmartwień. Teraz jednak ogrom uczuć tak usilnie tłumionych po prostu w nim wybuchnął. Bilbo usiadł tuląc do piersi kamizelkę i zaniósł się szlochem tak ogromnym, że jeszcze przez chwilę Frodo zastanawiał się, czy zwrócenie mu tej rzeczy było dobrym pomysłem.

 

¤

Młody Baggins wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co drzemie w czeluściach serca jego wuja. Zbyt często widział w jego oczach dziwną tęsknotę. Myślał wtedy, że może mimo podeszłego wieku ciała to młody duch wywodzący się z rodu Tuków daje o sobie znać. Że jego wuj tęskni za dalekimi wyprawami i niesamowitymi przygodami. Ale to nie mogło być tylko to. Gandalf oczywiście standardowo milczał, a księgi opisujące wyprawę do Ereboru traktowały postać Bilba może w dwóch, trzech zdaniach. Nie, nie znajdzie tego w bibliotece. To musiało być coś ważnego tylko i wyłącznie dla tego hobbita, zdarzenie nieznaczące dla świata, nienaruszające jego biegu. Frodo w zasadzie wiedział, że jedyną osobą, którą może o to zapytać, jest ten właśnie szlochający rozpaczliwie staruszek, którego za nic nie dało się uspokoić.

 

¤

To był ten dzień. Słońce zachodziło nad Szarą Przystanią, kiedy wraz z wujem, Gandalfem, Lady Galadrielą i Lordami Elrondem oraz Celebornem opuszczał na ostatnim statku Śródziemie. Zostawił przyjaciół żegnając ich serdecznie i wiedząc, że przed nimi cudowne życia. On nie miał takiej szansy. Jego serce było... martwe. Jego umysł spaczony. Zbyt długo manipulowany przez pierścień, aby kiedykolwiek powrócić do wcześniejszego stanu. Za dużo w nim umarło. Nie potrafił już się dopasować do Shire. A gdzie miał pójść, skoro to było jego miejsce na ziemi? Dlatego zdecydował się na ten rejs. Ta wyprawa na pewno mu pomoże, pozbawi go typowo ziemskich trosk i zmartwień. Miał też nadzieję, że da radę z ukojeniem bólu i zagojeniem się rany wykonanej ostrzem Mordoru, gdyż mimo upływu czasu, nieraz go jeszcze nękał. Nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy okręt przestał płynąć po wodzie, a zaczął powoli unosić się w górę, zostawiając w dole czerwonawe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Wkrótce nadejdzie noc. A następnego dnia mieszkańcy tej krainy obudzą się i znów będą robić swoje. Życie potoczy się dalej i nie będzie mieć znaczenia, że kilkoro niezwykłych postaci znikło z ich świata na zawsze.

Frodo uniósł w górę głowę aby zobaczyć ni to gwiazdę ni to promień czystego, białego światła, który rozwierał się coraz bardziej czym bliżej niego byli. Już, już wkrótce zobaczą Valinor ze swoim Białym Portem. Wtedy nagle usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu głos Bilba nucący piosenkę, która echem odbijała się w jego głowie. Bilbo często ją śpiewał siedząc między korzeniami swojego dębu na pagórku. Skąd ją znał? Tego młody hobbit nie wiedział.

_Ponad gór omglony szczyt_

_Lećmy, zanim wstanie świt_

_By jaskiniom, lochom, grotom_

_Czarodziejskie wydrzeć złoto~_

 

¤

Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie to się stało. Po prostu nagle poczuł, że jakby zmalał, wysmuklił się. Spojrzał na swe dłonie: z pewnością należały do młodego hobbita, a nie starca, którym przecież był. Jedno zerknięcie w dół więcej pozwoliło mu ocenić, że jego włosy na stopach znów mają kasztanowy kolor. Brzuch zniknął, a opinająca go wcześniej kamizelka z mithrilu ( _skoro to przygoda, muszę się przygotować!_ ) zrobiła się nagle luźna. Ożywił się nieco widząc swoje ciemne loki nad czołem. W istocie, Gandalf miał rację, jego młodość wróciła. W tej samej chwili poczuł jednak znajome ukłucie w okolicy serca. Mimo znów zdrowego i sprawnego ciała wciąż były takie aspekty młodości, które już nie powrócą.  
Kiedy wyszedł ze swojej kajuty, wszyscy rozradowali się na jego widok. Frodowi aż oczy rozbłysły; mimo, że widział kiedyś dokładny portret swojego wuja z młodych lat, ciężko mu było go sobie takim wyobrazić. Gandalf zaklaskał w dłonie wypuszczając kolorowe kółka z wnętrza fajki.  
\- Wyglądasz zupełnie tak samo jak w czasie swoich najlepszych lat, Bilbo Bagginsie - powiedział mrugając do niego okiem.  
Frodo zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Możecie mi powiedzieć w końcu, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Zawsze te słowa, " _najlepsze lata_ ", wujku...  
Bilbo zaśmiał się tak jak kiedyś i czarodziej zauważył; to było to kiedyś. Kiedyś po bitwie pięciu armii. Widać i moc Valarów nie jest na tyle potężna, aby ich czarom oparł się ból po utracie bliskich.  
\- Chodzi oczywiście o czasy, w których się poznaliśmy, prawda Gandalfie? Opowiadałem ci już o tym i to nie raz - starszy hobbit machnął lekceważąco dłonią. - I może nie mów do mnie wujku, bo jak będziemy wyglądali.  
\- Ooo, czyżby ktoś tu wyrzekał się rodzinnej krwi? - wtrącił się pan Elrond, który od dłuższego czasu wraz z wyraźnie rozbawionym Celebornem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.  
\- Nie no, skądże znowu - jęknął Bilbo. - Po prostu znów jestem w takim wieku, że nie przystoi.  
Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.  
  


¤

Powitaniom nie było końca. Hobbici nie znali co prawda większości obecnych tutaj Elfów Wysokiej Rasy i innych potężnych istot. O niektórych słyszeli w swoim świecie zaledwie przelotnie, inni byli czczeni jako legendarni. Jednakże bardzo to było miłe, że oni wszyscy zdawali się doskonale znać małych ludzików. Ich osławione czyny dotarły aż do tego wymiaru i to dzięki nim tutaj się znaleźli.  
Bilbo rozejrzał się po przystani, w której zakotwiczyli. Była piękna i mieniła się srebrem w promieniach słońca. Dalej, poza nią, wyrastały fantastyczne budowle, soczyście zielone wyżyny, a na horyzoncie majaczyła linia mistycznych Srebrnych Wzgórz. Idealny, cudowny świat. Będzie można odpocząć i rozpocząć nowe przygody, jak zapowiedział Gandalf. Jednakże...kogoś będzie brakować.  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na te myśli, nagle Bilbo poczuł coś: znajomy zapach zakręcił mu w nosie, ale był tak ulotny, że zanim zdążył go zinterpretować rozwiał się w cudownie rześkim powietrzu. Zmarszczył brwi, bo coś zakołatało w jego sercu nie dając mu spokoju. Kiedy zauważył, że większość przybyłych z Lady Galadrielą na czele udaje się w stronę najbliższego zamku, chciał ruszyć za nimi. Ale zatrzymał go głos. Głos, który od ponad 76 lat brzmiał tylko w jego snach.  
\- Powitanie, Panie Włamywaczu.  
  


¤

Bilbo odwrócił się wolno, z przestrachem, że i na tych ziemiach władzę mają siły złośliwe, które biednym hobbitom potrafią namącić w głowach. Ale to nie było to. To nie był sen ani fatamorgana. Kilka kroków dalej stał prawdziwy Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, taki jakim go Bilbo zapamiętał. Stał i uśmiechał się.  
W głowie hobbita aż się zakręciło. Nie... nie spodziewał się, że nadjedzie ten dzień, w którym znów się zobaczą. Nie spodziewał się.  
\- Tho-Thorin... - wymamrotał zdumiony, co tylko pogłębiło uśmiech na twarzy krasnoluda. - T-to naprawdę ty.  
Bilbo czuł, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie płakać. Łzy, które tak bardzo chciały się uwolnić spod jego powiek były teraz tymi największego szczęścia. Oddychał z trudem w szoku nie mogąc złapać powietrza.  
I wtedy Thorin zaczął podchodzić w jego stronę. Bilbo stał jak rażony piorunem wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.  
\- Tak długo kazałeś mi czekać.. - jęknął Dębowa Tarcza, co było tylko złudzeniem, bo przecież tutaj, w Valinorze nie istnieje czas w ziemskim pojęciu.  
\- Ni-nie wiedziałem...że tu jesteś - wykrztusił hobbit i zanim zdążył zareagować, potężne ramiona Thorina zamknęły go w swoim uścisku.  
Przytulił się do niego, łapczywie wdychając jego zapach. Woń, która była mu najdroższa na świecie, a za którą tęsknił najbardziej, teraz wypełniała jego nozdrza. Czuł się pełny, nareszcie tak cudownie kompletny po tej niedorzecznej, bezsensownej rozłące. Pogładził czarne włosy krasnoluda z radością odnajdując spleciony kiedyś przez siebie warkocz, związany czerwoną tasiemką. A więc wciąż go miał, więc to wszystko wciąż się liczyło. Po chwili Thorin odsunął się lekko z uśmiechem patrząc w jego oczy. Ten ocean...oto znów go widzi... i może w nim utonąć... _jakże cudowny jest Valinor. Jakimże cudem jest ten raj!_  
Emocje zwyciężyły, gdy zobaczył samotną łzę spływającą po lewym policzku Thorina i znikającą w jego brodzie. Objął swoimi dłońmi jego twarz tak, że ich czoła i nosy zetknęły się razem. Gładził jego bokobrody wygłodniale topiąc się w oceanie jego oczu. Wtedy Thorin również położył swe dłonie na gładkich policzkach Bilba. Tak dawno go nie dotykał... Tak pragnął tego dotyku. Po chwili na opuszkach swoich silnych palców poczuł krople. Hobbit płakał wciąż nie mogąc dać wiary w to co się dzieje. Starł mokre ślady z jego policzków niespiesznie ani na moment się nie odsuwając.  
\- Oh, Thorinie... - wyszeptał Bilbo czując gulę rosnącą w jego gardle. - Tyle czasu nie było nam dane się widzieć.  
\- Wiem, wiem - odszepnął krasnolud. - Ale teraz nie płacz, nadrobimy to. Mamy na to... całą wieczność.  
Skończył i jakby obydwaj wiedzieli już co się teraz stanie, co ma się stać. Ich usta zbliżały się do siebie powoli, jak gdyby chcieli smakować tę chwilę. W końcu złączyli je w długim, miłosnym pocałunku, którym przekazywali sobie nawzajem wszystkie tęsknoty, a ich w ich sercach działo się tak, jakby kto w zeschłą od dawna ziemię żołędzia zasadził i zalał obficie wodą - rozkwitał on w drzewo, a dąb rósł coraz większy i większy silnymi korzeniami łącząc na powrót spękane bruzdy.  
  


¤

Frodo był w takim szoku, że nie wiedział już sam, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Thorina Dębową Tarczę, z którym jego wuj przeżył w przeszłości te wszystkie przygody i od którego dostał, o ile dobrze zapamiętał, kamizelkę z mithrilu, pomyślał, że jest to naprawdę majestatyczny i królewski krasnolud.To nie był Gimli wyglądający jak typowy przedstawiciel swojej rasy, to naprawdę był król. Poczuł rozrzewnienie słysząc wzruszenie w ich głosach - tyle się w końcu nie widzieli. Był gotowy na to, że są blisko, gotowy na to, że będą się przytulać. Ale wątpił, by cokolwiek w całym Śródziemiu czy nawet Valinorze przygotowało go na to, że będą się całować.  
Początkowo zamarł wpatrzony w to niecodzienne okazywanie czułości. A potem przyszło zrozumienie.  
To dlatego mówiono, że po śmierci Thorina coś w oczach jego wuja straciło blask.  
Dlatego nad jego pagórkiem rósł właśnie dąb, dlatego Bilbo tak kochał stare mapy i dlatego często tęsknie patrzył w stronę Gór Mglistych, a za nimi tej jedynej, Samotnej Góry, Ereboru, zapewne grobu Thorina.  
Nareszcie Frodo zrozumiał także rzecz najprostszą - dlatego Bilbo nigdy się nie ożenił ani nawet nie poczynił starań w poszukiwaniu kandydatki na żonę. Mówili, że od wyprawy tak zdziwaczał.  
A ze zrozumieniem przyszedł ból. Ból, który nagle zachciał wyrwać się z jego piersi, bo był tak ciężki i pełen żałości, że Frodo nie wiedział, jak długo będzie w stanie go znieść.   
Jego wujek cierpiał. Codziennie. Widział to przecież w jego oczach. On nie tęsknił za przygodami. On tęsknił za Thorinem.  
Ta mithrilowa kamizelka, podarek od niego, przywołała ostatnio taką falę łez, bo była bezcenna. Była bezcenną pamiątką z czasów lepszych, kiedy Bilbo miał typowo hobbickie zmartwienia.  
A potem już prawie nic go nie cieszyło.  
Chłopak spuścił głowę. Tak długo żyć. Z poszarpanym, wyrwanym prawie sercem. Tak długo udawać. Prawie 80 lat. W tym momencie poczuł ogromny szacunek do wuja i ogromną ulgę, że już tęsknić nie musi.


End file.
